


Identical Twins

by troubledangelinthetimevortex



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Post-Chroma Conclave, Sibling Hijinxs, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledangelinthetimevortex/pseuds/troubledangelinthetimevortex
Summary: The sun shined on Vox Machina for the second month in a row. The Chroma Conclave finally defeated and the framework of a new Emon government put in place. As some of the few remaining members of the council and the thrice saviours of the city the band of adventurers were begged to take charge by the citizens. And while they wanted to help rebuild their home they came to a quick consensus that their wanderlust was too strong. Emon would always be their home now but there were still a great many adventures to be had.





	

"Vex! Vax! I have a twin too! His name is Corgac, but we're identical and you're not." The young half orc child excitedly proclaimed as they wandered the streets of Emon. Vex, the only twin to stop and kneel to the young boy's level.

"Yes we are." Vex says, punching her brother behind the knee and swiftly pulling him into a head lock and gesturing between their faces. How she managed that could easily be explained by a certain druid who'd previously been walking in step with Vax. 

"No my mommy said only brothers or sisters can be identical." The boy hesitantly argued. 

"That's true, but I decided I liked being a girl more than being a boy." Vex explained as Vax gagged as the headlock gently tightened. "So we were identical. The gods made a mistake, but thankfully for our mother it wasn't long before I decided to be a girl. Though it got confusing when this one went through a braids phase." Vex joked, finally releasing her twin. 

"Paghorim! Where'd you go?" An orc woman shouted through the crowd. 

"Mom! They're identical twins too!" The boy excitedly cried out as she approached and picked him up. 

"Pag what've I told you about running off. I was worried." She kissed her son before giving a quick glance over the people before her. Twin half elves and a fiery druid with antlers, they're weren't too many of those in the city, just beyond stood a breaded tattooed goliath; two humans, one very pale in blue and the other in the gaudiest impractical armor she's seen; three gnomes; and an armored bear. "Thank you for looking after him."

"The pleasure was all ours. He's a real spitfire." Vax smiled as he ruffled Pag's hair. 

"That he is, but he should also know to not run off on me when it's this busy."

"That's true. You need to listen to your mother. Promise me?" Vex said. 

"I promise!" He giddily agreed. 

His mother mouthed thank you as she carried the boy who wouldn't stop talking of the twins and the half elves rejoined the rest of the group as they headed to help rebuild Gilmore's Glorious Goods.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd started this all the way back in August and just finally got around to finishing it up. While they have stuff to do I expected they'd take more of a break before continuing adventuring, after ep88 they may realize they need one.


End file.
